Christmas Gift
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's Christmas morning. Emma and Regina are awake, but Henry has yet to make an appearance. Emma has a gift to give to Regina. SWAN QUEEN *actual prompt I received is inside*


**A/N: The prompt I got on Tumblr... just so you can see it. *Anon* **

**okay fun little prompt; its christmas morning and henry is still sleeping, regina and emma come downstairs and sit by the tree with coffee or whatever, just chatting. then emma gives regina a present and yeaaa..?**

* * *

A content sigh escaped her lips, as Regina felt Emma shift against her, "Good morning."

Her girlfriend raised her head slightly to smile at her, "Merry Christmas, Regina."

Smiling in return, Regina pulled herself up into a sitting position, chuckling at Emma's groan, "Merry Christmas, Emma," she pressed a chaste kiss to Emma's lips.

"Stay in bed, let's have a lazy morning," Emma groused, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist when she tried to get out of bed.

"I would like to enjoy a cup of coffee before Henry wakes up. Christmas has always been his favorite, and it makes for a very busy day."

Emma sighed and buried her face against Regina's neck, "Promise me something?"

Regina leaned her head to the side, opening up her neck to her girlfriend's roaming lips, "Hmm?"

"We can have a lazy morning tomorrow," Emma whispered against the smooth skin just beneath Regina's ear, nipping and sucking gently.

A warm chuckle bubbled from Regina's throat as she turned to press her lips to Emma's, "We can have a lazy morning tomorrow," she smiled as she stood from the bed, and grabbed her thick robe as she slipped her feet into matching slippers, "now let's have some coffee, and get breakfast ready for when Henry gets up."

Emma quickly got up, and grabbed a ratty sweatshirt, pulling it over her head before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Regina's lips, "Go get it started, I'll be right down. Just need to slip on my fuzzy socks."

"All right," Regina smirked as she captured another kiss before heading out of the room, tying her robe as she walked, "I love you."

"I love you too, Regina."

/

Emma waited until she heard Regina's footsteps heading down the staircase before she practically leapt over the bed and crouched down, reaching her hand far beneath her bedside table. Grinning when her fingers grasped what she was hunting for, she whipped her arm back out, tucked the little box into her sweatshirt pocket, and grabbed her fuzzy socks from the drawer.

She slipped on her socks, smiling at how cozy her toes felt in the light material, before heading out of the bedroom, and carefully making her way downstairs, not wanting to wake up their son.

Stepping into the kitchen, she felt her heart flutter at the sight of Regina leaning against the counter, her eyes closed as she waited for the coffee to finish. Walking to her, she curled her arms around Regina's waist, and widened her stance so her legs were straddling her girlfriend's, "Thank you."

"Hmm? Whatever are you thanking me for?"

Emma pressed her nose into Regina's neck, "For giving me a chance, despite everything." A kiss was placed to her temple, and she smiled.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance, despite everything," Regina replied as the coffee maker beeped.

"Coffee's done," Emma snickered, pulling away and turning to the cabinets to remove two mugs as Regina pushed up from the counter and shut off the maker.

They silently shifted around the kitchen, preparing the coffee just as they liked it, before moving out to the living room.

Sitting side by side, Emma curled into Regina's side, her feet tucked beneath her, smiling at how Regina crossed her legs, leaving one foot on the ground, "I love you," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek before taking a sip of her coffee.

Regina's cheek came to rest on top of her head- which was snuggled on top of Regina's shoulder- and her free hand reached out to settle on Emma's knee, "It certainly has been a wonderful holiday season."

"It's the best one I've ever had. Thanks for dealing with my crabby ass through all of this. Holidays have never been my strong point. They weren't anything to celebrate when you're being tossed from one lousy family to another."

The hand on her knee squeezed softly, "I hope that Henry and I were able to improve your thoughts on the Christmas season. Otherwise I would hate to inform him that his operation was all for naught."

Emma chuckled, "Well, you are welcome to inform him that his operation was a success. You both were able to wiggle my mind around how it was fun to be spending the holidays with a family that isn't going to send me away."

"It was nice being able to spend the season with my son, and my lover, without fearing it was all going to be ripped away from me," Regina agreed, turning her head a little to plant a kiss to unruly, blonde locks.

"Regina?" Emma asked after a moment of comfortable silence, leaning over to place her coffee mug on the table before settling back into Regina's side.

"Yes, dear?"

"I got you a present. One that I would prefer you to open before Henry comes down."

"Why, I thought that was the gift we left upstairs," Regina purred, a low sultry sound.

Emma's face split into a nervous smile, "That was a different present. One that isn't for Henry's eyes at all. This one... I want to make sure you want it first, before Henry sees."

"Oh?"

Emma nods against Regina's shoulder, "Yea," she responds before lifting herself to sit up properly. She smiled as she pulled the little box from her pocket, "so, merry Christmas, Regina."

Taking the box- after placing her mug down- with a curious look, Regina unwrapped it, to find a velvet jewelry case, "Oh..."

"Open it," Emma pressed, scooting a little closer.

Regina did, and immediately gasped, "Oh, Emma, it's gorgeous."

Emma smiled brightly, "Will you wear it, and agree to marry me?"

A joyful laugh escaped Regina's lips as she nodded, turning to capture Emma's lips with her own, "Yes."

"Yea?" Emma beamed, reaching for the box.

Regina nodded again, cupping Emma's cheek and pulling her in for a longer kiss, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Emma laughed happily as she took Regina's hand in hers and slid the ring onto her slender finger. She raised it to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, as she looked up to lock gazes with a misty eyed Regina, "I love you."

"I love you, Emma. So very much," Regina leaned over for another kiss, as she ran her thumb over the ring, her heart light at the feeling of the weight on her finger.

A loud whoop from the stairway broke them apart, and they found each other smiling and laughing when Henry's voice drifted to them, "Best Christmas ever!"


End file.
